Isabella's Happiest Day
by Gotham Loonatic
Summary: Today, Phineas may finally notice something he never has before. Is Isabella dreaming? Will Doofenshmirtz win? And above all, where's Perry?
1. I Know what we're Gonna Do Today?

Isabella's Happiest Day

It was a beautiful summer day. Phineas and Ferb were sitting in front of the television that morning eating breakfast just like every other day that summer. As they sat on the couch, Phineas was thinking, even more so than normal. Ferb looked over from his book and noticed Phineas. As often as he'd seen Phineas think, something seemed a little bit different. He looked over at him, and now Phineas knew he had to speak.

"Hey Ferb, something feels weird. I want to do something for Isabella today, but I can't think of anything." Ferb just continued to look at him. "What could we do? We've already built her a rainbow-inator, helped the Fireside girls get I can't even think how many patches, and took her to Paris when we went around the globe; what else is there to do for a girl?"

Ferb just gave him the same look he always did, but Ferb was thinking very heavily. What could they do for Isabella? There was the biosphere they built, the _Paper Pelican_, and the cruise they did for Baljeet and his friend. Then it hit him. None of that really mattered to Isabella, did it? Everyday she came over and said the exact same thing to Phineas. Everyday she was his right hand for nearly every last project they did. For crying out loud, she sang him a song in Paris with no discernable music source! He also remembered what she told him on that island, that Phineas basically ignored her in the most romantic city on earth, that he never noticed her every single day, and that all she wanted was for Phineas to sit down and enjoy the sunset with her. It was obvious.

"Phineas, I know what you're gonna do today!"

That felt weird.

"Okay, Ferb," Phineas said somewhat hesitantly, "whatcha got?"

"Well, I don't know much about girls, but I do know what Isabella wants more than anything."

"Great!" exclaimed Phineas. "What is it?"

Ferb went into thought again. "You know, for an architectural, musical, and social prodigy, he's oblivious. Of course."

"Well, we don't want to make things to easy do we?" he said with a grin, throwing Phineas for a loop.

"What gives, bro? You always give me your ideas."

"Today, I want you to see something you've never seen before that's been standing in front of you all summer."

"Well that sounds fun and somewhat easy to miss. Speaking of easy to miss, where's Perry?"


	2. Morning Briefing

Perry looked around. No one even remotely close. He crawled around outside, very watchful, and hit the button that opened the entrance to his headquarters on the side of the house. He jumped in, the door quickly shut, and he was off like he was shot out of a cannon. Down the tube he went as he reached his desk where the computer screen went straight to Major Monogram.

"Good morning Agent P. We recently noticed Doofenshmirtz has shown a boost of activity at the local 'Books-a-Zillion' store, the largest book supplier in the tri-state area. Carl, where are my inserts?"

"Yes sir," the intern somewhat sheepishly responded.

"His recent purchases of books include 15 books on psychological behaviors, three books on hunting unusual animals, and this months 'Sports reiterated'."

Perry looked at the screen in disbelief. "They aren't paying me enough," he thought.

"Get to the bottom of it Agent P!" Perry saluted his boss, jumped in his rocket, and blasted through the retractable grass. As he was going up he saw Phineas on the telephone. Knowing this was highly unusual he said, "Prgrgrgrgrgrgrgr." With that, he was off to another battle with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.


	3. Carpe Diem is Becoming Too Simple

Isabella finally got the last knot out of her hair. She looked in the mirror. She had her white and pink combination looking perfect. She walked over to her bed one more time and pulled a picture out from under the pillow. The shape of the frame and the picture of the boy need no explanation. If it does, turn the computer off and go watch the show. Anyway, as she finally put the picture down, she whispered to herself, "Well Isabella, you get to go see him again. Carpe diem." She then sighed. "It's hopeless. He'll never notice."

"Isa!" Mrs. Garcio-Shiparo called. "Telephone for you!"

"That's weird," Isa thought to herself, "I never get phone calls." She walked down the stairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Isabella!" came the voice she knew so well. Her spirit lifted to the top on Danville Mountain. He actually called her! Never mind that that is highly unusual, he called her!

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?"

"Well, I just wanted to invite you over to my house today. Ferb and I- well Ferb has been working on something today and told me to call you. He said it would be a nice touch. He won't tell me what he's up to but I figure I could find out with my frie- oh what's that?- never mind, you and I can find out ourselves."

"So you mean it'll just be you and me today?" She could hardly believe her ears.

"Yeah, I guess." Phineas replied. This felt extremely weird! Didn't Isabella always come over anyway? Why did Ferb make him call her? "I guess I'll find out," he thought.

"Okay, Phineas?" Isabella said nervously.

"What? Oh, sure thing Isabella!"

"Okay, see you in a second." She was absolutely giddy. She would have run to his house but she didn't want to look sweaty in front of him. She walked to his house thinking very hard and very excited. "This will be a great day! Just us," she said as she smiled.

Meanwhile Phineas was extremely confused. He looked up at Ferb, who was rebuilding a smaller version of the _Paper Pelican_. That really was odd.

"Hey man, what gives? This plane isn't 320 feet long. This thing will only seat two." Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Yeah, I guess I should trust you, bro."

"Hey guys!"

"Hey, Isabella! Whatcha doin'?

"Well I just got over here after you called. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Ferb won't say? He's rebuilt our plane but only for two people!"

This of course was absolute music to Isabella's ears. "Just me and Phineas!" she thought very happily. She squealed out loud, but Phineas of course didn't notice.

Ferb gave Phineas a piece of paper. "What's this?"

The paper read as follows: "Phineas, I'm somewhat tired and am going to take the rest of the day off. You and Isabella will be auto-piloted to Paris to enjoy the day together. This is the first step to figuring out what you never noticed. Signed, your brother Ferb." He then gave the paper to Isabella, who nearly fainted. Today could not have possibly started better!

"Phineas, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"We already used that line today Isabella."

"Oh, ok."

"But I guess you can too," he smiled, and she smiled back.


	4. That the Best You Got, Doof?

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"

Perry had heard that jingle and every variation of it there was before. He'd almost be willing to finish the song himself if he didn't have to hear it again. He dropped down onto the same old balcony of the obnoxious purple building and waited. It was the same old stupid routine. He'd land, Doofenshmirtz would put him in some incredibly easy trap, he'd blow up the day's inator, and go home to hear, "Oh, there you are Perry." It was the same old. Three, two, one-

Perry was kicked across the room. He landed face first into the wall. This wasn't right. How did he not notice that, he turned around, and a basketball goal dropped down upon him, jamming him between the rim and the actual backboard. He looked up and saw the evil scientist and gave him the same old look that said, "Really?"

"Perry the Platypus, how does it feel to have the basketball goal dunked on you!" Hines cried. Perry didn't flinch. "What, too soon? Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering how I got the drop on you. Well feast you're eyes in horror and behold, the Obliviousness-inator!"

Once again Perry didn't flinch. He just sat in thought. "You know, I wonder if those come with a reverse switch." He thought. He examined the ray from his trap. The self-destruct button was simple to find, but he knew that perhaps a reverse switch would be harder to come by. Deeper in thought he sank. And deeper. And deeper.


	5. Well This is Unusual

Phineas sat on board the plane looking out the window. Today was the oddest day of the summer so far. First Ferb makes him call Isabella, then he was on a plane with her going to Paris, just the two of them mind you, and no logical explanation of what he was going for. Just some hints of something he'd never noticed. He looked over at Isabella. She looked pretty today, but then again didn't she always? It was just kind of something he took for granted, something he never paid much attention too. Today was going to be fun he guessed. He had always kind of wanted to do this, but he was always busy.

On the other hand, today was the best day of the summer for Isabella. She had been dreaming of this so long, but she knew how those dreams typically ended. Either he would pay her no attention at all, or just when she was about to hear "I love you Isabella" escape his lips, she would wake up. She pinched herself, but she still had feeling in her arms. This was real. She looked at him, handsome as always, and tried to say something. She failed again. Oh well. They'd be in Paris in a minute, and no sooner did she think this that they dissolved into water.

"Isn't this place nice Isabella? Remember the last time we were here?" he said with the smile.

"Yes I do," she said almost sadly. She remembered how neglected she felt. This went unnoticed by Phineas.

"C'mon, lets go to the Eiffel Tower!" he said, lifting her spirits a little bit. Then she got an idea. She'd never done this before and wasn't sure she could pull it off, but it might just work.

"No, Phineas, I'm going to look for some things." This blew Phineas out of the water. She'd never done that before, not this summer, not ever!

"Ummm, okay. I'll see you in a bit then," he said confused again. He watched her walk off, feeling something he had never really felt before. As for Isabella, she couldn't believe she did that! She just walked away from her lifelong crush in Paris, the city of love. But she knew if she held with it, maybe he wouldn't be so oblivious this time. Maybe, it just might work Maybe she'd finally get a little love from Phineas.

Phineas on the other hand knew how to keep track of Isabella. He rebuilt he cuteness tracker he used for Meap, but added strength to it, because after all, Isabella's cuteness blew the thing up last time didn't it?

Author's note: I hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying to keep it as in line with the show as possible. Don't worry, the plots will tie over at some point and it will end in the most famous ending line of the show.


	6. A Pet knowing his master too well

"And that is the emotionally scarring back story of why I built a obliviousness-inator," Doofenshmirtz finished. Of course it sounded like blah blah blah to Perry. He was just trying to figure out how to get out of the trap. No screwdrivers, no strategically placed screws, nothing. He really as trapped! The rim was pressing his gut into the backboard, but then it dawned on him. Using a trick he'd seen Major Monogram use at parties, he sucked in the gut to its fullest suction, and he squeezed his way out.

"That was too easy," Perry thought. Of course Doofenshmirtz was about to zap the tri-state area so everyone would be oblivious to his take over, and of course Perry then jumped and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Owww! Doofenshmirtz cried. In the process of the fall, Doofenshmirtz accidentally re-aimed the obliviousness-inator. He fell flat on his face just like he did everyday, and Perry landed on the machine. Unfortunately, he landed on the "fire" button.

"You are too late Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz triumphantly yelled. "I win!" The ray fired, but of course missed anything remotely related to the tri-state area. "Well, that flopped. Again," he said in his monotone defeated voice. "But where did it go?" Even Perry had no idea where it went, until he saw the screen. It read as follows:

"Aimed for Paris." Perry cracked a small smile. He knew things were about to get interesting.

Author's note: Okay, the Perry and Doofenshmirtz part stinks. I know that. But I'm not writing a spy story, I'm writing about a Hispanic-Jew and an architectural prodigy! I doubt anybody knows exactly what I have in mind. Maybe I'll write alternate versions of the story starting from this point, I don't know. But stay tuned. :) I got ideas, and just like any other episode, there will be a song. A remix of an old Phineas and Ferb hit. Guesses appreciated! God bless.


	7. When Music strikes

Phineas couldn't believe what was going on. He walked around the city, basically trailing Isabella from a distance. He had spent just about every day this summer with her, and for some strange reason he wanted her worse than ever even though she was only a few feet from him. She was his best friend. Wait a minute, she couldn't be! Ferb was his best friend. But then again, they were stepbrothers. There was something different about Isabella. Music started to play in the background, and as he watched her every movement, he started singing.

"We could share a crêpe sucrée  
>At that Parisian café<br>Take a break and smell these flowers  
>Underneath the Eiffel Tower <p>

Oh Isabella,

Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?  
>How perfect could this be<br>In the City of Love?  
>(In the City of Love)<br>In the City of Love  
>(In the City of Love)" <p>

Isabella heard something. It sounded familiar, and as she started humming the sound it dawned on her. Her song was being sung! She wanted to turn around and look at what was going on, but she knew she must have been dreaming. The voice sounded familiar too, but it was just too good to be the voice she thought it was. Right? As she thought Phineas kept singing. 

We could try some fancy cheese  
>Or peruse the galleries<br>Isn't this a perfect day?  
>Oh she looks great in that beret?<p>

Oh, how can she not feel the same way  
>When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées<br>In the City of Love?  
>(In the City of Love)<br>In the City of Love

I wish that she would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"  
>But all she wants to do is try to run away<br>In the City of Love

(In the City of Love)  
>In the City of Love (in the City of Love)<br>In the City of Love... (in the City of Love)

Phineas was really sad now. All he wanted was a sign that Isabella cared for him. Nothing more could make him happy. He had a crush on that girl. He knew it. Then something strange happened. He was hit by a random yellow flash of light.

Author's note: Suspense. I know most of you are guessing Phineas was hit by the obliviousness-inator will now be oblivious to Isabella again, but c'mon, this soon? Some of you will be surprised, some of you won't, and some of you will continue to enjoy this story. I hope the last one :) Guesses? Always appreciated, because who knows when the next chapter will be up.

Enjoy the cliffie :)

p.s. Suggestions for possible alternate endings would be nice :)


	8. A little help from my friends

Phineas had never been so embarrassed in all his life. He suddenly knew just how oblivious he was to everything. He suddenly knew why Candace acted so weird every day, but that was the least of his concerns. He suddenly understood how life-threatening all of his schemes were, which made him a tad bit more proud of himself. More than anything though, he realized someone had feelings for him, and he'd spat in her face daily all summer.

He felt humiliated. Every day the girl walked in her yard with the same phrase. Every day she would not walk less than three feet from him unless he needed her to get something for him. He remembered the magic carpet ride over Danville and the look on her face when he pulled her up. He remembered the hot air balloon race when she put her arms around him while "holding the steering wheel." He remembered the boat they built for Baljeet and how much she giggled when he invited her. All of those times where she all but threw herself at him and he just ignored her. How stupid could he be? Now all he wanted was her and he had to work to find her.

"I want Isabella!" he finally shouted in his fury when he felt someone sit next to him. And it wasn't like a movie where the girl would catch something he said at just the right time. The person who sat next to him was way taller, wearing a black suit and little black tie.

"It's okay little guy," a warm voice said. "I know what it is to want a girl you've left back at home. Maybe I can help you."

Phineas looked up. He couldn't believe he was sitting next to Michael Buble! Isabella loved Michael Buble. But Phineas couldn't sing jazz. Ferb was the jazz singer of the family. Then Phineas smiled, he had a plan.

"Yes, yes you can."

Okay sorry this chapter is so short but I had to update and I know nobody knew I was going to put in Michael Buble. Any suggestions on the song? :)


End file.
